His smile
by Star Mirage
Summary: The star player of a Shohoku's basketball team Rukawa Kaede had been kidnapped... What will do his teammates, his freinds and enemy Hanamichi? Hana/Ru & Sen/Ru. And yes, it's yaoi.
1. part 1

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: Shounen Ai / Yaoi / And a lot of troubles in Rukawa's life...  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: It's short, but it's a start. Here I'm using Japan tradition of the writing of name: at first - surname, then - first name... Thousand thanks to Bianka Lanon for editing the fic. And please, review the story!  


His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 1

"Where the hell is that baka kitsune? He's never late..."

Everyone in the Shohoku School gym stared, surprised, at the tall redhead boy as he spoke. The hostility between him and Rukawa Kaede (ie: the kitsune) was legendary throughout the school. And now... Why was he so unquieted by the absence of his enemy?

"Really," Ayako said thoughtfully. "Rukawa always comes first to practice. Has anyone seen him today?"

She looked questioningly at each member of the basketball team, but everyone answered negatively. The manager, Ayako, frowned. 'What happened to Rukawa?' she wondered, her hands fiddling with a paper fan.

"Whats it?!" The dissatisfied voice of Sakuragi Hanamichi sounded throughout the gym. "That baka kitsune probably fell asleep again somewhere, and I have to play against that Gori... But I'm a tensai! And I'll easily beat both the kitsune and Gori... Ouch! Why did you do that for?!"

Sakuragi rubbed his head gingerly, having suffered a blow from Ayako's fan. The girl rolled her eyes and snorted.

"And here I was, thinking you were really worried about Rukawa..."  
"If you haven't even beaten Rukawa once, you really think you're going to beat me?" The aforementioned boy - Gori (Gorilla) - Akagi Takenori - edged himself into the conversation. 

Sakuragi blushed indignantly.  
"I'm the tensai...!" he cried, for which he earned himself another blow to the head.

"Let's start practice!" Ayako shouted at all the boys.

Defiantly, Sakuragi looked at the captain of the team, Akagi, and began his drills. Everyone else returned to their own business. Ayako sighed. Maybe Sakuragi was right - the star player of the basketball team really could sleep hrough practice without so much as a second thought. Rukawa's ability to fall asleep everywhere and under any circumstances was really amazing. 'He can even sleep when cycling,' Ayako chuckled to herself. But prior to today it hadn't prevented him from coming to the gym; rather, he was usually one of the first there.

'Well, there *is* a first time for everything,' Ayako sighed and returned her attention to the court.

~ * * * ~

"Hanamichi!"

Sakuragi, surprised, lifted his head up and looked in the direction of the shout. Everyone in the gym did the same. Sakuragi's old friend, Youhei, rushed into the sports complex of Shohoku breathing heavily. He doubled over and placed his hands on the knees. Then, sweating and panting a little, he straightened himself up.

"Hanamichi... I saw... I saw it... They..." Youhai gasped.

Sakuragi flung his basketball, which he had been about to dunk, off into some corner and walked over to his friend. It was only 15 minutes into pratice. And it was very unlike-Youhei to interrupt practice for any reason... But now he was excited about something. And... fearful?

"What's up, Youhei?" Sakuragi asked.

The black-haired boy looked around at everyone, then blurted out. "They kidnapped Rukawa!"

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


	2. part 2

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: Shounen Ai / Yaoi / And a lot of troubles in Rukawa's life. (I'm really sorry about it ^^;;)  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: Thousand thanks to Bianka Lanon for editing this fic. Please, review the story!   


His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 2

"What happened, Youhei?" Sakuragi asked him.  
The black-haired boy looked about at everyone, then blurted out.  
"They kidnapped Rukawa!"

"WHAT?!?"

Instantly, Youhei was surrounded with all players of the Sohoku basketball team, plus their manager Ayako.

"Who?... Where?... When?..."

Youhei shut his eyes tightly. It was easy to drown in that sea of questions. Sakuragi gestured foro everyone to quiet down and, frowning, looked at his friend.

"Start from the beginning, Youhei."

Fora few moments, Youhei was busy collecting with his thoughts, then began.

~ * * * ~

"It was a little over half an hour ago. I was driving here to watch your practice... Then I spotted him... Rukawa, as usual, was with his bicycle. I think he was cycling here... But then... Then a car stopped not five feet from Rukawa. Then some people jumped out. One man knocked Rukawa down from his bicycle, and two others... I think that they used chloroform, because he fainted after resisting for all of two seconds... They dragged him into the car and drove away..."

"You remember what kinds car it was? License plates? Colour? Where they were going? Where it all happened...?"

Youhei listened attentively to the many questions, then nodded.

"It happened on South street about half of hour ago... I took his bicycle and rushed here. The car was black and it was a 'Nissan' or something like that. I don't know for sure. It happened a few hundred yards away from me, so I don't remember it all proper-like, so I can't tell you anything about the license plates."

Ayako exchanged glances with Sakuragi and asked. "Youhei, are you sure that that was Rukawa? As you said, you were kinda far away."

Youhei snorted.

"Usually, that's not a crowded street. And as for Rukawa... Where else are there lots of tall, dark-haired boys with bicycles and dressed in the Shohoku High school uniform in *Kanagawa*? Besides, if that wasn't him then he would be here, wouldn't he?"

"Heck, we have a problem here," Mitsui said, agreeing. "We hafta find Rukawa."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. Ayako looked closely at them. "So, what ideas do we have?"

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


	3. part 3

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: Shounen Ai / Yaoi / And a lot of troubles in Rukawa's life... (poor Rukawa)  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: Thousand thanks to Bianka Lanon for editing this fic.  


His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 3

"Stupid kitsune," raged Sakuragi. "How could he let himself get kidnapped?!"

Frightened, Sakuragi's Gandan glanced at their leader. He was infuriated and when he was mad, he got dangerous. But no one of the Gundan's members could understand why their leader was so upset about his enemy's kidnapping. Everyone knew about rivalry between Sakuragi and Rukawa; even Gundan members. 'So what's he so pissed at?' they wondered, but continued to follow their leader silently, going to check out one version, which according to Hanamichi could lead to the kidnappers. 

"Stupid kitsune" Sakuragi muttered again, directing his Gundan to the Cobras' area.

*** Flashback***

A few days ago... The Cobras' area...

Sakuragi trudged home from basketball practice. Weariness pervaded his body, but the redhead was happy. Today Haruko had praised his backetball skills. 

"Hahaha! I'm the Tensai! There is nobody better then me! Haruko-san already began to get it." Sakuragi grinned idiotically to himself. "And when she finally understand it, she'll stop admiring that silly fox and will look only at me! Hahaha! Because there is nobody better then the Tensai...!" 

"Ore wa tensai!" he begun to sing.

In his day-dreaming state he didn't notice where he was going... And he was going into territory, which belonged to the 'Cobras'. There were many such places in Kanagawa, which looked quite friendly in the daylight, but with the advent of night they were controlled by various groups. This particular area belonged to a group that went by the menacing name 'the Cobras'.

Sakuragi haven't been there since that memorable day when he beat up about half of the gang and their leader, who swore that he would personally make short work of the redhead if he ever stepped into their territory again. Of course, it hadn't frightened the 'Brave Tensai', but he decided not to push his luck and he had always bypassed the area until today...

But now, lost in his dreams, Sakuragi didn't notice where his legs led him. Nor did he notice some shadows, which noiselessly followed him, hidden in darkness.

"Ore wa tensai...! Itai!" A hard whack on the head and Sakuragi collapsed to the ground. Instantly, his arms were twisted and forced behind his back. And then handcuffs slammed on his wrists with a loud "click". 

Sakuragi quickly snapped out of his reverie. He tossed the attackser away from himself, and rolled over, jumping to his feet. Glancing around quickly, he realized where he'd accidentally strayed. Sakuragi cursed his own imprudence, but it was already too late for wishful thinking. It was time for action.

Having his hands tied behind his back, Sakuragi started to struggle with his legs. But the fight was uneven. There were about 15 Cobras to his one Sakuragi; moreover the redhead had the handcuffs on his hands...

Some time after, half the gang laid on the ground, groaning with a myriad of different injuries. But the rest of the gang beat up the redhead boy who lay prostrated on the ground.

"Well, well, well," a someone's voice said. "Just look who destiny dealt us. It's Sakuragi Hanamichi himself!"

The Cobras, who had beaten the redhead, moved aside and Sakuragi could see the owner of the voice. As he expected, it was the leader of the Cobras. The same height as Sakuragi, the peroxide blonde looked haughtily at his opponent. The black jacket and pants, the favourite clothes of all Cobras, hid the leader's slender figure. Sakuragi thought that his own figure was more muscular and more handsome, though...

"I didn't wanna stop the guys; they were worked so well together. But I did promise to do away with you myself," the blonde said. 

With the toe of his boots, he kicked Sakuragi in the ribs and gestured to his Cobras to draw the boy to his feet. Roughly, Sakuragi was lifted up. His whole his body hurt and he felt blood trickled down from his cut lips. He prayed that none of his bones were broken. 'Or else how'll I play basketball!'

Standing on legs trembling with pain, Sakuragi looked fearlessly at the blonde. That, slightly narrowing his eyes, examined the results of his Cobras - the beaten and blooded boy. Then the blonde smirked and said. "My guys did a job on you, but I think they missed a few spots. I think I'll start with your legs."

He violently kicked the redhead's knees. Sakuragi gave an involuntarily cry and fell hard to the ground. After he was pulled up again, the blond continued. "First, I'll break one your leg, then another. You'll beg for mercy. You'll~"

But he was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Sakuragi?"

Everyone looked back. At the entrance into small street where were the redhead and the gang of Cobras stood frozen, there stood a tall figure with a bicycle...

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


	4. part 4

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: Shounen Ai / Yaoi / And don't be mad on me because of that hentai leader of Cobras!  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: I'm very grateful to Patty Nixon for her proofreading the fic.  


His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 4

"Sakuragi?"

Everyone looked back. At the entrance to the small street where were the redhead and the gang of Cobras stood frozen, there stood a tall figure with a bicycle.

Hanamichi groaned inwardly. "Go away, stupid kitsune!" he shouted. "I'll deal with this all by myself!"   
For that he earned one more punch in his stomach. Gasping for air, Hanamichi barely suppressed tears of pain.

"Do'aho," a voice sounded from close by. 

When the redhead opened his eyes, he found Rukawa standing in front of him. The fox-eyed boy with amazing accuracy, singled out the leader and faced him.

"Let Sakuragi go," he said with his usual ice tone.

Regarding the dark-haired basketball player with interest, the blonde asked. "Why? Why should I let him go?"   
"Because," replied Rukawa calmly.

Surprised, the blonde lifted his eyebrow and started to see the new-comer with even more interest.

"Crazy kitsune! Be gone!" growled Sakuragi. 'No way this kitsune can deal with whole gang. They will beat him up into bloody pulp.'

The leader of Cobras cast a glance at the redhead boiling with annoyance and then again looked at Rukawa.

"Yes... Kitsune... Beautiful kitsune," he agreed with the redhead's opinion. "Well, I'll set him free," he pointed at Sakuragi. "But under one condition... You will pay for his freedom . . . with your body."

* * *

Sakuragi's eyes became very wide with shock. Rukawa, shocked as well, wordlessly stared at the blonde. The latter looked at the handsome dark-haired young man and cogitated with amusement whether he will agree or not.

"So, good-looking, will you pay for him?"

On Rukawa's face anain was his usual expressionless mask.

"Deal," he said calmly.

Sakuragi's jaw fell down with a shock. 'He's . . . he's . . . gonna allow them to . . . to rape him . . . for my freedom?! Oh, shit!'

Meanwhile, the blonde, Cobras' leader, contentedly smirked.   
"Then get undressed!" he ordered to Rukawa.  
"Yeah!" the Cobra's tumultuary shouts sounded everywhere. "Do it, good-looking! Do it!"

Astonished, Sakuragi blinked. 'Oh, Kami-sama! These Cobras are all perverts!' he thought with horror.

Rukawa threw a single look at the paled redhead, and slowly began to take his clothes off. With graceful, smooth, sensual movements he unbuttoned his shirt. With feline grace, he threw it off. Then he started to unto his belt.

"Go! Go! Yes...! Oh,boy...!" The enthusiastic shouts were heard from different directions.

Even Sakuragi gaped at the striptease that was done by his teammate. The slim, muscular body commanded general attention to itself. The pale skin softly glistened in moon light, making the dark-haired boy angelic...

Sakuragi shuddered when he realized that Rukawa stood in the middle of the small dark street, dressed only in his shorts, with drooling, flustered, Cobras standing around him. They gloated over him with their eyes.

In the meantime, their leader approached Rukawa. There were only a few inches were between them. Predatorily smiling, the blonde ran his hands over the muscular body of the dark-haired boy. "Beautiful," he murmured to himself.

Sakuragi shuddered, looking as the leader of teh gang touched Rukawa's torso, caressing the pale skin.  
'Interesting, is his skin as smooth as it looks?' thought the redhead boy. 'How do those muscles feel under fingertips...? What?!! Where did that came from?! Crazy kitsune...! Wha~?!!'

Sakuragi was shocked, yet again, when the blonde-leader possessively pressed Rukawa to himself and attacked the dark-haired boy's lips with a hungry kiss. Rukawa's face remained unaffected. To Sakuragi's surprise and horror, after a small pause Rukawa had embraced the gangster. He slipped his hands around the blonde's waist and then under the leader's jacket...

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


	5. part 5

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: In this part you'll meet some... gm... dark situations. So be warned!  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: Here is another one part of my fic. Enjoy! And I'm very grateful to Patty Nixon and Neon Fly for their proofreading the fic. 

His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 5

Sakuragi was shocked, yet again, when the blonde-leader possessively pressed Rukawa to himself and attacked the dark-haired boy's lips with a hungry kiss. Rukawa's face remained blank. To Sakuragi's surprise and horror, after a small pause Rukawa embraced the gangster. He slipped his hands around the blonde's waist and then under the leader's jacket . . .

'I can't believe it!' Sakuragi's shocked mind refused to grasp what was happening. But suddenly. . .

"Back off," Rukawa's cold voice sounded through the night.

"Eh . . . ?" Shocked, the Cobras' leader stared at his own gun, the barrel of which was rested against his stomach.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Rukawa uttered again.

The blonde slowly obeyed. He took his hands off and stepped back. Rukawa quickly appeared behind him, setting the gun on the leader's back.

"Now, let Sakuragi go," he ordered in his usual icy tone.

Everyone, including Sakuragi, was speechless at the turn of the events.

"Quickly!" The fox-eyed boy pushed the blonde with the gun slightly

"Release that redhead!" Nervously, the blonde repeated to his people.

In an instant, Sakuragi was free and the handcuffs gone. Rubbing his arching wrists, he approached Rukawa and the blonde. Sakuragi admired the courage and nerve of his teammate, but he would rather die than admit it to the world. Rukawa threw a glance at him and, without moving the gun from his victim, said to Sakuragi.

"Take it."

"Huh?" The redhead didn't understand.

Rukawa rooled his eyes.

"Do'aho. Take the gun, I said. I want to get dressed. It's cold here."

"Oh," Sakuragi obediently took the weapon from the boy's hands.

Rukawa quickly put on his clothes and looked around.

"Let's go," he said to Sakuragi.

The latter nodded and, while pointing the gun threateningly at the Cobras, they began to move to the exit of the small street, where Rurawa had left his bicycle. 

None of the Cobras made a move. They never did distinguish themselves by courage. But in front of a gun, they all the more so 'pass'.

Only their leader hissed with dander. Not only had his sweet plans of revenge for Sakuragi failed, the plans to enjoy that good-looking foxy-boy was also unsuccessful, and, on top of everything else, they even took his gun.

"I'll get you next time, Sakuragi!" he shouted to the retreating forms. "And you to, foxy-boy, you'll not escape me so easily next time!"

"I doubt of it," Rukawa murmured under his breath, rolling his bicycle out onto the street.

Quickly, Sakuragi and his teammate had left the Cobras' area behind. The red head fiddled with the captured weapon with interest, before hidding it under his shirt. Then, remembering the incident that took place some minutes ago, Sakuragi stopped dead in his track and looked at Rukawa.

"Oi, kitsune!"

Rukawa slowly turned to him.

"Why. . . why did you do that?" stammered the redhead.

"What?" Rukawa didn't understand him.

"Why did you agreed to that bastard's offer?"

The fox-eyed boy kept silent, looking at the ground, then he answered.

"If I haven't agreed, they would have maimed you and you wouldn't be able to play basketball for a long time. We have a match with Ryonan in a week, you know. . . Besides, I noticed the gun."

"But what *if* you hadn't notice it. . ."

"Do'aho, I'm not that unobservant."

"But still, if there was no gun, they would. . ." just thinking of what could have happen made Sakuragi shudder. "It would have been better for them to beat me up. So, why did you do that?" 

Rukawa sneered sadly.  
"You wouldn't understand," he whispered and added more loudly. "Hm, do'aho."

'Why do you care? Am I that important to you?' Sakuragi thought, looking at the receding figure on the bicycle...

***End of flashback***

The next few days were uneventful. Rukawa behaved as if nothing happened. For Sakuragi, all that began to seem like a nightmare, being gradually erased from memory...

However, now . . .

Now Rukawa had been kidnapped.

"Could it be the Cobras?" Sakuragi thought, going with his Gundai to visit the aforementioned guys...

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


	6. part 6

Title: His Smile  
Autor: Star Mirage  
Pairing: HanaRu and SenRu  
Warning: Shounen ai... Sendoh have the BIG crash on Ru...  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: Sorry, this part is unedited yet. ^^;; By the way, I don't know what pair to finish the fic with: SenRu or HanaRu. So, I need your comments... Please...

His smile 

by Star Mirage

Part 6

Thump . . . thump . . . thump . . .   
Shoot . . . Hit . . .  
  
Sendoh caught the ball and wiped a streaming sweat off his face. It was a nightfall already, but Rukawa hadn't appeared yet. Sendoh had been waiting for him about a hour, but the fox-eyed boy didn't come. Sendoh sighed and lifted up his head, looking at the starry sky.

The evening one-on-one games with Rukawa became a habitual thing for Ruonan captain. Rukawa came after his school basketball practice, a bit tired, but with a silent pleasure played with Sendoh.

Albeit, as usual, Rukawa was shortspoken, Sendoh could see how those fox eyes lit up on the basketball court. As if the boy came to life from his usual apathy . . . 

Sendoh smiled. "He is like an animated statue. . . Beautiful animated statue. . ."

The game transformed that fox-eyed boy. He became lambent, enthusiastic, striving for victory. . . His aura attracted Sendoh to him like a moth to light. Two times Sendoh even had lost the game, having afforded to gaze at grace and beauty of the Shohoku player. . . Yes, that boy will have a great future in basketball. His skills already are almost like Sendoh's. Maybe, to have Sendoh's skills it was Rukawa's reason to come on their evening practices?

"But today Rukawa didn't come. Why?" wondered the spiky-haired boy. "Maybe something happened to him? Or maybe Rukawa don't want more to play with me?"

The last thought made to cower painfully his stomach. For the moment, sadness and despair overwhelmed him.

"No!" Sendoh said to himself. "I don't want to think about it! He'll come tomorrow! He'll come. . . I hope. . ."

Banishing the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, Sendoh stretched himself wearily and directed toward his bag. Having put his basketball in it, he pulled out a bottle of water and again looked at the sky.

"Let's see what tomorrow will bring to us."

After collecting his stuff, Sendoh went home slowly.

* * * 

"Do you think it could be done by them?"

"I don't know, Kogure. But everything is so suspicious, isn't it? We have the game with Shoyo in some days, and now one of our best players is kidnepped. Maybe it were not they, but to check it out is not useless."

Kogure thought silently about Mitsui's words, then he nodded. "Okay. So what we will start from?"

"We'll pay a visit to a friend of mine, who are in Sohyo Hight School. He always keeps the track of events. So if he knows where Rukawa is, then we'll know that as well . . ."

* * * 

"Shit, that guys really don't know anything," Hanamichi thought annoyedly. 

He rubbed his bruised knuckles. His "conversation" with Cobras was short but informative. Those guys were not brave before, but now, at sight of almost whole Sakuragi's Gundai (Youhei stayed with Ayako and Ruota in the school gym, going to go to a police-station) Cobras paniced and fell into stupor. So they were ready to tell any information they knew. But, unfortunately, Cobras didn't know anything about Rukawa's abduction.

"Shit," Hanamichi cursed thoughtfully again. "Where is that stupid fox? Where we have to look for him?"

Kicking angryly at pebble, he along with his Gundai was going to a general venue - the gym of Shohoku.

* * *

Sendoh was slowly walking home from a court, sighing and looking at the stars from time to time. His mind was occupied with one dark-haired fox-eyed Shohoku basketball player. His thoughts were full with images of Rukawa: Rukawa jumping, Rukawa throwing the ball, Rukawa pushing back the wet locks of his hair . . .

"Oi, Sendoh!"

. . . Rukawa looking silently at the starry sky . . .

"Sendoh!"

"Huh? Oh . . . Hi Sakuragi. What are you guys doing here in such late time?"

Hanamichi sighed and, looking at his Gundai, answered. "We are looking for Rukawa."

Sendoh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "With the such crowd? Do you want to beat him up or something like that?"

"Neh," sniffed Hanamichi scornfully. "If I wished to kick his ass, I would do it myself. But that is not the point. It just . . . Well, Youhei said that Rukawa was kidnapped earlier today. He saw how it happened. So now, we are looking for that stupid fox everywhere."

"Kidnapped?! You said Rukawa was kidnapped?!" Sendoh exclaimed, his facial expression's anxious and unquiet. It explains why Rukawa didn't come on their common game. "Ah, shit. How had it happened?" 

Sendoh joined Sakuragi and his friends, who proceeded their way toward Shohoku's gym. On the way, Hanamichi told the spiky-haired boy the story, which was told him earlier by Youhei.

"Did somebody call to Rukawa's home? Maybe it's not a kidnapping," the Ryonan's captain asked the redhead boy.

"Hm, as I know no. Nobody knows neither his phone number nor his address. Except maybe Anzai-sensei . . . But we didn't wan't to discompose him. So . . ."

"I know where he lives," Sendoh interrupted him and, getting surprised 'Wow!' in reply, he continued. "And I think that I should tell there what happened with Rukawa. So bye, guys!"

And Sendoh quickly walked away.

"Hey, you, wait for me!" Hanamichi shouted to Ryonan captain and rushed to catch him up. "Hei, I'm with you!"

Sendoh frowned and stopped dead. Turning abruptly round to face Hanamichi, he enunciated. "NO!"

Surprised, Hanamichi ever took a step back. "Why not?"

Sendoh glansed at the redhead and repeated mentally 'Why not?' His thoughtes returned to THAT day. And he answered to himself. 'Because you said so, Kaede.'

To be continued... 

© Star Mirage (stmirage@narod.ru)


End file.
